Typically, queries that are suggested to a user are based on queries that have been submitted to a search engine in the past. These past queries may be found from various sources, including data logs, such as query logs, search logs, toolbar logs, etc. This method of suggesting queries, however, fails to target known interests of the user who is currently entering the query. Further, suggesting queries to a user in this way only provides for queries that have already been submitted to a search engine, as the queries are identified from data logs, and as such, severely limits the scope and subject matter of the suggested queries. Moreover, the suggested queries are determined based only on the query that is currently being entered and thus ignores many other factors that can be used to provide relevant query suggestions.